(1) Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a point-indexing device, more particularly to a mouse device with a separable transmission cable.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the art of computer science, the most important human-machine interfaces include definitely the mouse and the keyboard. Conventionally, a transmission cable is used to establish the communication between the mouse and the computer. However, to a busy computer system, more than two transmission cables are usually adapted at the same time to connect with the peripherals of the computer system. Under such a circumstance, it is easy to expect a terrible desk top space. Especially, in the case that an improper installation location happens to the computer, the problem of a too-short or too-long cable is usually found this busy computer. Even more, problems including ill-tension in some cables, loosen peripherals, unexpected fall-to-floor damages become inevitable.
Accordingly, emerge of the wireless communication technique to the desk-top system provides some answers. A clear advantage of the wireless communication is to reduce the number of the transmission cables. Yet, some other new disadvantages may also rise while introducing the wireless communication between the computer and its various peripherals. One of those disadvantages is the peripheral (the mouse for example) needs to have a built-in power source (the battery for example). For the transmission between the wireless peripheral and the computer is usually busy, it can be foreseen that the replacement or recharge of the battery might be quite frequent. Further, to the user in computer drawing or in some specific professionals, current wireless communication technique cannot provide sufficient transmission capacity to meet their needs.
In the following discussion of the present invention, the mouse is introduced to represent the typical peripheral of the computer system.